Grosse fatigue
by Isagawa
Summary: "Quand il entra dans le bureau du quartier-maître, James s'arrêta sur le seuil, comprenant instantanément la situation. Le dos courbé, apparemment écrasé de fatigue, Q s'était endormi." [OS Anniversaire pour une soyeuse éléphante]


_**NB1 :** Y a trop de noms à donner, alors je vais simplement préciser que la franchise James Bond appartient à ses détenteurs et que je ne suis pas l'un d'eux. (Le disclaimer de la flemme.) Je me dédouane totalement du titre de ce one-shot, aussi, parce que je ne l'aime pas du tout :')_

 _ **NB2 :** Deuxième essai dans ce fandom et surtout, petit OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de la très soyeuse JustePhi. Je remercie Kalincka de m'avoir informée de l'anniversaire de l'éléphante ci-nommée, et un grand merci à Siffly pour sa relecture attentive ! Phi, on se retrouve plus loin pour les notes :) _

.

.

 **.: GROSSE FATIGUE :.**

.

.

— Ça a marché ? demanda la voix de Q dans son oreillette alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon.

— Impeccable » répondit James, les yeux fixés sur le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait dû éliminer, disparaissant lentement mais sûrement au fond de la Spree.  
L'Allemagne était vraiment un chouette pays pour tuer des gens — presque aussi bon que pour faire du tourisme.

— Parfait. Vous pouvez rentrer, 007.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. C'était peut-être un effet du micro, mais le timbre du jeune génie semblait légèrement différent de d'habitude.

— Tout va comme vous voulez, Q ?

— Hm. » Et il coupa la conversation.

L'agent haussa un sourcil, regarda sa montre et se dit que s'il attrapait à temps le prochain avion, il avait une chance d'arriver à Londres avant le lendemain matin. 

.

. 

Quand il entra en pleine nuit dans le bureau du quartier-maître (une curiosité qu'il eut du mal à s'expliquer) James s'arrêta sur le seuil, comprenant instantanément la situation. Le dos courbé, apparemment écrasé de fatigue — c'est vrai qu'on ne le voyait jamais rentrer chez lui, à croire qu'il vivait d'informatique et de thé hors de prix — Q s'était endormi sur son bureau.

L'agent s'avança en silence, avec la lenteur féline qui le caractérisait. De dos, on ne pouvait voir que l'échine penchée de Q et sa masse de cheveux bruns, et il semblait, affalé ainsi, profondément enfoncé dans le sommeil. Pourtant le blond n'osa faire qu'un pas ou deux — il supposait, par instinct, que peu importe sa fatigue Q était le genre à se réveiller au moindre décibel de trop.

Mais tout de même, il faisait un froid de gueux dans les locaux (le MI6 savait mettre à bas des organisations mondiales mais ils avaient comprenaient apparemment très mal le mode d'emploi d'un chauffage) , et le plus jeune était installé de manière si inconfortable que, pendant une seconde, James envisagea en parfait gentleman la possibilité de lui mettre quelque chose sur les épaules.

Cette simple pensée fut peut-être le décibel de trop.

— Je vous entends, 007. Ne restez pas planté là » fit soudain la voix étouffée et lasse du brun. Pourtant il ne releva pas la tête pour lui faire face — ce fut ce signe, entre tous, qui montra toute l'étendue de son épuisement.

— Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, Q, dit James immédiatement — pour cacher qu'il était décontenancé.

— Vous devriez sortir de mon bureau, rétorqua l'autre du tac au tac.

Cette fois-ci, l'agent préféra ne rien répondre et alla s'affaler dans le divan complètement défoncé dans le coin de la pièce.

Ouais. MI6 : problèmes de chauffage, manque de canapés neufs.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Q qui, yeux brumeux mais bien ouverts, le détaillait par-dessus ses bras croisés, joue écrasée contre son poignet gauche. Il sentit le remerciement muet que lui adressait l'autre — trop fatigué pour relever la nuque mais préférant malgré tout, c'était l'un des points communs qu'il avait avec Bond, garder toujours son interlocuteur en vue.

— Vous comptez rester là toute la nuit, 007 ? maugréa d'ailleurs le quartier-maître.  
— Je vous retourne la question.

Q eut un soupir mi-énervé mi-amusé (c'était généralement l'effet que lui faisait une conversation avec le plus ancien espion de Grande-Bretagne) et finit par dire :

— Bon. Mais restez sur ce vieux machin et dormez un peu alors, vous m'embêterez moins.  
— On peut le partager, dit Bond avec un sourire équivoque.

Il pût quasiment _sentir_ Q lever les yeux au ciel. Du reste, ces plaisanteries ne dérangeaient pas le plus jeune, qui avait compris depuis longtemps que le flirt était comme implanté dans l'ADN de Bond. Parfois, le blond avait même l'air de draguer Mallory (enfin, M) alors il avait appris à ne pas le prendre sérieusement. Ou juste un peu.  
— Dans vos rêves les plus fous, peut-être » lança-t-il néanmoins pour faire bonne mesure, enfonçant de nouveau son nez dans le creux de son coude.  
Il entendit un petit rire rauque, James changer de position sur le sofa et, sans cérémonie, se rendormit aussi sec.

.

.

Q se réveilla à peine cinq heures plus tard, alors que la pénombre était encore maîtresse des lieux. Les autres allaient arriver dans une petite heure, il fallait qu'il se lève ou il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fronça le nez pour se réveiller davantage, sentant un tissu rêche contre sa peau et une odeur qui n'était pas du tout la sienne.

...Oui, _d'accord_ , peut-être qu'il s'était réveillé entre temps avec un torticolis épouvantable et qu'il avait finalement décidé de finir sa nuit au côté de l'agent, le poussant d'ailleurs sans ménagement — l'autre n'avait pas moufté, et malgré cette légende comme quoi il était tel un fauve toujours sur le qui-vive, Q en avait déduit que c'était le genre à dormir comme une bûche. L'agent s'étant mis sur le côté, lui tournant le dos — et la tête de Q, se rendit compte l'informaticien, avait glissé au cours de la nuit jusqu'à cette zone floue entre l'épaule et l'omoplate pour y rester jusqu'au petit matin.

Il se frotta discrètement les yeux, de peur de réveiller l'autre — hors de question qu'il voit qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre — et releva la tête, faisant craquer douloureusement ses vertèbres. S'étira un peu. Bailla silencieusement.

Et puis, alors qu'il allait enfin se mettre debout, il le vit et écarquilla les yeux.  
Laissa presque échapper un glapissement.

Même le léger ronflement de l'autre ne parvint pas à lui faire détourner le regard alors que, mortifié, il envisageait rapidement tous les moyens de quitter le pays, de changer d'identité, ou mieux, de se suicider sans faire de vague.

Et la seule pensée intelligible tournant dans sa tête était : _Grands Dieux de bordel de merde._

Il avait bavé sur James Bond.

.  
• **FIN •**  
.

.

 _ **N**_ _ **otes en bonne et due forme :**_

 _Kewkew Phi. Je n'ai appris que récemment (TRÈS récemment même) que c'était ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors j'ai voulu marquer le coup, même si c'est un peu bâclé :') Au départ, j'étais parti sur carrément autre chose (une crackfic, UM, Antoine, si tu veux des précisions tu demanderas à la pauvre Siffly qui a dû essuyer mes plaintes) mais je me suis souvenue ton enthousiasme pour le fandom JB et au final... Me voilà. Je sais que tu ne ship pas, alors j'ai fait mon possible pour pas shipper non plus (même si c'était dur) et j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je ne me suis pas basée sur le plot de Spectre (je ne l'ai toujours pas vu et tu l'as trouvé nul, alors faisons comme s'il n'existait pas xD) — et surtout, SURTOUT j'espère que ce One Shot te plaît._

 _Phi, tu es la toute première à m'avoir tendu la main lors de mon entrée dans le fandom, et par ailleurs tu es une fille carrément sensass (et il faut vraiment qu'on continue cette conversation sur le cinéma). Et. Je sais pas, j'ai peur de tourner fleur bleue, mais voilà quoi. Je t'aime bien. :cœur:_

 _Débizou sur ta trompe, et encore bon anniversaire._


End file.
